Bitil
Bitil was a Makuta and a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta. He, along with Krika and Gorast, was one of the Makuta that invaded the Swamp of Secrets. Biography Bitil was created from the Makuta Pool by Mata Nui. Bitil specialized in the making of insect Rahi, such as the Niazesk. He and Gorast were the first to side with Teridax when he took over the Brotherhood of Makuta, and revealed his Plan to Miserix. When the Makuta species evolved into antidermis, Bitil was the first to notice. After the Metru Nui Civil War, Bitil was assigned to some of the Southern Islands by Miserix. Karda Nui Bitil was one of the Makuta assigned to invade the Swamp of Secrets. He was assigned to the swamp with Krika and Gorast, where he shape-shifted into his current form to blend in with the local Rahi, but was mutated by the Swamp waters, so he could no longer shape-shift and was locked in his current form, and lost a lot of his other abilities. He found Onua in battle with a Nui Kopen and attacked from behind, and shot him with his Nynrah Ghostblaster. He forced Onua to come with him to Krika's camp, but Onua caused an explosion of mud and escaped. Later, the Makuta laid a trap for the Toa, in which the Toa told them that they already had the Ignika. Bitil used telepathy to contact his fellow Makuta, who disproved this statement, but told him that it had turned into a Toa. Bitil and Gorast later followed Onua and Gali to the Codrex where they united with Krika and the Phantoka Makuta for the final battle against the Toa Nuva. The Final Battle When Lewa emerged from the Codrex in the Axalara T9, Bitil attacked him, but Lewa was saved by Pohatu in the Rockoh T3. Bitil and Chirox were sent after Takanuva. Bitil created a number of duplicate Bitils; Takanuva almost killed some of the Makuta; Bitil snuck up on him, but Takanuva was saved by Kopaka in the Jetrax T6. While Kopaka calmed Takanuva, Bitil attacked them, and used the attack so that he and Chirox could get away. After Teridax succeeded in taking over Mata Nui's body, Bitil was told to save the blinded Makuta from the Energy Storm. BItil refused, and left by himself. He tried to teleport out of Karda Nui, but his teleporting molecules were destroyed by the Energy Storms. He died in the Energy Storms along with all of the other survivng Makuta, as Teridax intended (this served the purpose of wiping out any potential rivals). Alternative Universe "The Kingdom" Bitil was absorbed by Teridax after Mata Nui died. Abilities and traits Bitil, although he went along with Teridax's Plan, was not so devoted to it, unlike Gorast. He was more concerned with his advancement in the Brotherhood of Makuta, and thought if Krika or Antroz died, he could take their position. Although Bitil had strong abilities, he was assigned to the worthless Southern Islands because the other Makuta feared him, and kept him at bay. Bitil naturally resented this, and saw his assignment in Karda Nui as a way to prove his worth as a Makuta. Like all Makuta, Bitil was vicious, cunning, and sharp. Bitil had control over Shadow, and like other Makuta, he could make kraata. Bitil had twin Longswords, and wore the Kanohi Mohtrek Mask of Duplication. Sometimes, he found the mask a curse, since his duplicates seemed naive and not as cunning or valuable as he. He also had wings, though bulkier than Gorast's, and a Nynrah Ghostblaster that took control of a targets mechanical parts. Like Krika and Gorast, Bitil lost his access to most of the 42 Rahkshi Powers, including his shape-shifting abilities, because of the Pit Mutagen in the Swamp of Secrets. Set Information *Bitil has 54 pieces and his set number is 8696. *Bitil was released in late 2008 with the rest of the Mistika. *Among his pieces, he features a Nynrah Ghost Blaster, a Mohtrek, and a pair of Longswords. *Bitil is advertised to combine with Gavla, though this is merely an incentive to buy more of the 2008 sets. *Note that unlike previous yellow sets before him, Bitil's Yellow was pure yellow, and not diluted orange-yellow as on Keetongu and Toa Ignika. Quotes Appearances *The Mutran Chronicles *Takanuva's Blog *BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets *BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle *Comic 13: Swamp of Shadows *Comic 14: Endgame *Comic 15: Mata Nui Rising Category:2008 Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Deceased Characters